Baby Names
by tydavislover
Summary: This takes place after Danny gets back on the Nathan James after the sub is eliminated. Danny/Kara


_This takes place after Cry Havoc in Season 2. My thoughts on what happened once Danny was back on the Nathan James after the sub was eliminated._

 **Baby Names**

Danny knocked on the cabin door in front of him. After the day he'd had, he needed to have some alone time with Kara. Being shot in the chest had made his life flash before his eyes, even if it had just hit his vest. He'd gotten back on the ship and immediately went to find Kara. Nishoski had informed him that the CO had made her take a break and go rest.

"It's open," Kara's voice called. Danny opened the door and was slightly alarmed at the sight in front of him. Kara was lying on her bunk with her feet propped up on the foot railing and her iPod was resting on her baby bump. She sat up as he walked into the room with a worried look.

"I'm fine; the CO and Doc Rios just wanted to take precautions with the torpedo hit. I was sitting when we were hit and the aftershock wasn't bad, luckily; I promise we are fine," Kara assured him. Danny silently walked over to her after closing the door. He sat on the edge of her bunk and Kara gave him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" she asked alarmed sitting up quickly. Her iPod fell and Danny nodded as he picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Yeah, I just… I needed to see for myself that you were ok," he admitted. Kara smiled and touched his chest. He drew in a breath and Kara frowned.

"What? What happened?" she wondered moving to untuck his dri fit shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the already large purple bruise forming on his sternum. Danny shook his head.

"Just a little bruised. I drew their fire so they wouldn't fire on you," he admitted. Kara sucked in a breath and tears filled her eyes.

"I told you not to make me raise this baby by myself," she whispered. Danny gave her a small smile and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Not gonna happen," he told her. Kara nodded and Danny gently pushed her back down onto the bunk.

"Sounds like you should be lying down," he told her. Kara rolled her eyes.

"I honestly think they were worried about nothing. Dr Scott was on land so I think Rios was a little worried about being the only one on board able to help me if needed," Kara admitted with a chuckle. Danny smiled and nodded in understanding. Doc Rios was great, but he wasn't very experienced in the pregnant sailor department.

"It seems like you should be taking it easy too," Kara said with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just some bruised ribs. Did the blast happen anywhere near you?" he wondered. Kara shook her head.

"I had my seatbelt on and it just jolted us all with the initial blast," she told him with a shrug. Danny nodded and touched her belly. Kara smiled.

"He was moving around before you knocked. I think he liked the music I had playing for him," she said with a sigh. Danny's eyes widened.

"You can feel it?" he asked. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just little flutters here and there," she smiled at the excitement in his face.

"May I?" Danny asked motioning to her belly. Kara gave him a look.

"You don't have to ask, you know," she told him as he gently pushed up her blue t-shirt. He kicked off his boots and maneuvered himself so his head was next to her stomach.

"Hey baby, it's daddy," he began. Kara giggled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anything?" Danny wondered glancing up at Kara, who gave him an amused look.

"Not yet. Maybe he's sleeping," she shrugged.

"So I've noticed that your mom keeps calling you a boy. I'm beginning to wonder if she knows something I don't," Danny began. Kara giggled and shook her head.

"It's just a feeling," she assured. Danny rubbed her bare stomach with his hand and placed a kissed on it.

"When I saw the smoke coming from the James… I… I thought that was it," he whispered meeting her eyes.

"We are tougher than you give us credit for, Danny. I promise that we were fairly safe in CIC," she lied.

"You were on a ship that was getting pinged and hit with torpedoes, that's anything but safe, Kara," he argued. Kara sighed and shook her head.

"We're all ok. Let's just relish in that, ok?" she asked. Danny nodded and placed both hands over her belly.

"I was thinking that we should probably start thinking about names for this little one," he said. Kara smiled softly.

"Alisha has been casually dropping names as we're going to sleep at night. She's like a name dictionary. Some are actually pretty unique," she laughed. Danny chuckled.

"Any favorites?" he wondered. Kara sighed and shook her head.

"I have a few, but I want his or her name to mean something. This baby is a miracle and I just don't want to give him or her a general name," Kara began softly. Danny nodded and kissed her belly.

"What if we name him after your dad if it's a boy?" Danny wondered. Kara smiled softly, touching at the gesture.

"That's really sweet of you and it's a nice thought, but my dad's name was Butch and I refuse to name our son that," Kara let out a chuckle. Danny made a face and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I could do that either," he sighed. Kara placed her hand over his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I actually thought if it was a boy we could name him Franklin, Frankie for short, of course. That is only if it's ok with you?" Kara asked softly. Danny looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except for a sigh.

"I-I think he would've… He would've been pretty excited about the baby," Danny admitted. Kara smiled as a tear spilled down her cheek.

"Are you kidding? He would've totally been Uncle Frankie and I can't imagine the trouble he and this child would've gotten into," Kara laughed. Danny chuckled and nodded.

"What do you think, kid? Frankie? Your uncle Frankie was a hero and you…He would be proud to share his name with you," Danny whispered. Kara smiled and touched his cheek.

"What if it's a girl and you've been calling her a boy this whole time?" Danny wondered. Kara laughed and shook her head.

"I honestly don't think it's a girl, but we should probably pick out a girl's name too, just in case," she agreed.

"Probably a smart idea," he nodded.

"So, Alisha was talking about this character in a book she read once and her name was Irelynn. I kind of like it; it's unique," Kara said with a shrug. Danny chuckled.

"It's not bad, but you are forgetting that her last name will be Green," Danny chuckled. Kara gave him a confused look.

"So," she chuckled rubbing her bump.

"Irelynn Green. That name either sounds like she was conceived in Ireland or her parents were obsessed with St Patrick's Day. She would get teased at school," Danny chuckled. Kara made a face.

"Oh yeah. Crap. I didn't think of that," Kara couldn't help, but chuckle. The world's population was 90% gone, but they were still worried about their child being bullied about her name.

"What about your mom's name?" Kara wondered. Danny shook his head.

"Laura? It's so common," he told her with a shrug. Kara nodded.

"I know, but it means something to us. Besides what's common mean anymore?" she added. Danny sighed sat up slightly.

"Her maiden name was Harper," he shared after a few minutes of silence. Kara smiled.

"Harper. I love that," she whispered.

"Me too," he agreed as he rubbed Kara's stomach one final time before going back to his team.

"Frankie or Harper," he said with a smile. Kara grinned at him and he kissed her lips.

"I think they would both be proud," Kara told him. Danny nodded feeling a lump in his throat as he thought about his best friend and mom.

 _Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I've been re-watching TLS and it's sparked some ideas! :)_


End file.
